Undertow
by s.s.harry
Summary: As the feeling went through her she was tempted to scream. A mixture of pleasure and pain unexplainable to the most learned enchantress. She was a curse, an undertow of hate and happiness meant only to provide pain. The storm can be calmed only by eclipse


Undertow

By S.S. Harry

_As the feeling went through her she was tempted to scream. A mixture of pleasure and pain unexplainable to the most learned enchantress. She was a curse, an undertow of hate and happiness meant only to provide pain. The storm can be calmed only by eclipse from the moon._

That last sentenced interested the young girl reading the tale etched in the stone wall, the only thing to help describe the picture in this room. It is a beautifully dark room. With heavy blood red velvet curtains she fears to open, fears to see what lies beyond them. Lining the many stone walls are water fountains and stone carved waterfalls, save the wall she was ever so enchanted by. On it hangs a mural, so lifelike that she wants to run away from it, but so beautiful she can tear herself away. This is the only picture she'd ever seen there that did not move. In this picture lay the figure of a young maiden in the midst of an undertow of some sort, the center where she lie was water free, but the rest of her, surrounded. Remains of the room lie scrapped as the young maiden sat in a fetal position. Ginny could feel her pain, she could feel the girl crying to herself as she lost control. Ginny couldn't help but empathize with the girl. She had no idea how, but she perfectly understood her pain, as though she were the one who'd lost control, as though she were the one who'd been given this curse.

Many times had she been to this area of stone during her summer adventure. It was a month after departure from the great castle known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that young miss Ginny Weasley decided to return for the summer, feeling a disturbing comfort creeping out of it. Even with Dumbledore deceased, many were assured that there was no place safer than the multi-millennial castle that many had called home for decades. Many of the students had run away from home to return to the castle. Only then writing home to tell their parents of their safety and telling them to stay away. Mc Gonagall, who had been appointed the job of Head Mistress, had only half heartedly tried to persuade the children to return home, she too inside felt that Hogwarts was still the safest place to reside.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were spending most of their time in the library, working on "top- secret business." Ginny knew that they were researching the horcruxes. Many times had she'd offered help, she'd offered to be of service, but they sternly refused, not wanting her to "get hurt." The alarm of her watch goes off and she realizes it is about 18:45 and time for dinner. She forces herself to tear away from the pain filled mural and head for the door to her left. Only after closing it did she realize that she'd went through the wrong door. She quickly checked herself and the hall the door had led to, in the distance she could hear footsteps and laughter of the many students that were situating themselves at the one large table in the center of the dining hall. Because so few students were there, many of them 4th years and above, they only needed one table.

Ginny scanned the table lazily, Neville and Luna were in quiet discussion, probably about the most recent article in _The Quibbler_. Ginny knew perfectly well that the poor blonde was a borderline nut-case, she could tell from the misty far off look she got in her baby blue eyes and the way she seemed to be on another plane of existence. This also was what kept her fascinated by the young beauty. What if she actually was on a different plane of existence? And all they see is a ghostly shell of someone who sees what she, Ginny, could never see? Ginny loved being on the receiving end of her views. They were so… interesting.

Averting her attention from Luna and Neville she saw a shaking Draco Malfoy. He grew cowardly, as Ginny suspected. He failed his first mission, of course. He somehow managed to escape Severus Snape, a very _angry _Snape at that, how no one knew. All we knew was that it left a very shell-shocked Draco. "Shell shocked" in Ginny's opinion was an overrated understatement. As far as she knew, he'd become a mute. Only the Deities know what tortures Snape had put the young man through. Crabbe and Goyle were, of course, gone. As soon as the school year was over they were recruited by Death Eaters. Leaving Malfoy alone. He now had the complexion of a werewolf that had fought eight full moons in a single month. All, alone… he looked so fragile, so weak…

As her thoughts went to werewolves, Ginny's Hazel eyes-today with an odd tint of gray that matched her clothing-diverted themselves to Remus Lupin. He looked extremely tired though the full moon was long gone. Ginny knew perfectly well why, he'd been avoiding Tonks for the longest as everyone knew she liked him. Ginny found his behavior curious, she'd thought their feelings were mutual. He then locked eyes with her, his amber eyes watching her curiously, Ginny blushed at being caught staring at people, it was rather rude after all. She gave a small smile that he returned with a wink and tired shrug.

Ginny was nearly finished with her room scan when Harry, Ron, and Hermione chose to sit next to her. This somewhat annoyed her, as she knew that when they were around they normally wanted something. "Hey Gin Bear," Ron said casually ruffling her dark red hair. Ginny glared at him mentally and began to re-groom her hair to it's original state. "Ron," she said, nodding curtly. "Oh come on, what did I do this time?" Her brother Ron, also with flaming red Weasley hair, asked. "Nothing, absolutely nothing," she said flatly. She didn't mean to sound rude, but she was in the middle of collecting her thoughts. "Ginny, we told you before, the best thing you can do for now is nothing so we don't have to worry about-" Hermione started figuring she knew the young girl's peeve. "It has nothing to do with that," Ginny snapped. That was a touchy subject for Ginny, as it only made her seem smaller and somewhat insignificant. "Hi Ginny," Harry said quietly. "Hi Harry," Ginny said, her voice softening to the rate at which her mother normally talked to him. "How're you?" she asked. "I'm fine, thanks. Just getting prepared for, you know, the War," He said shrugging.

At the mention of war, Ginny's body tingled with excitement. She honestly wait to get out there, to prove herself or die trying. Sometimes, she would have dreams where she stood at the top of a hill and all below her knelt, even Harry, she could hear the respecting howls of the werewolves and see the deep curtsies of the vampire race. Every time she had this dream, she felt confident, she felt secure, she felt that her throne was near, and no one would get in her way, not Voldermort, not Harry Potter, nothing.

"Err… Ginny?" Ron asked uncertainly. Ginny snapped out of her trance. "Yes?" she asked. "Umm… I was wondering if you were okay, you had this look, it's gone now," Ron said shuffling his feet. Ginny dismissed the subject with a wave of her hand. "Ooh, look Ron, they have lemon peppered chicken today," Ginny said, grabbing a plateful for herself.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione yet again, sat in the library, pouring over tomes discussing the Horcruxes, Harry couldn't help but think of Ginny. She had this look on her face, he'd seen before in the face of a young man that was known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. It was a look of greed, a look of hate and blood lust that led this handsomely dark young man to become the neither living nor dead creature that was feared by all and hated by most. Why it was on Ginny's face he had no idea. Ginny, in Harry's opinion, was an extremely beautiful girl. She had long red locks, pretty hazel eyes, and had grown to be almost as tall as her dear brother Ron, who was a good 6 inched taller than Harry. She had an air that he felt from no one else, a demanding, beautiful air that told him that there was more to her than meets the eyes. But, when that look in her eyes, that glint of red… Harry shuddered to think about it, he shuddered at the thought of what that may have meant, what it means. Harry didn't like it at all, it reminded him too much of the creature that killed his parents almost 17 years ago. It reminded him that nothing in life was pure. It reminded him that even she, on of the most beautiful creatures to bless the earth, could tear him to shreds without a second thought.

"Harry, is something wrong?" Hermione asked him staring at him with a curious gaze. "Kind of, you guys know that look? The one on Ginny's face?" Harry started. Ron shuddered, "That look is going to give me nightmares from now on." "Well, it kind of reminded me of the look You-Know-Who had as a kid, matter of fact, they were exactly the same," Harry said thoughtfully. "Harry, you do know what that may mean right?" Hermione said. "Yeah I do, I just… I can't imagine Ginny doing something foul to us… I mean, just look at her! How could she ever do anything to us?" Harry said in exasperation.

"Harry, you know, Lucifer was the most beautiful angel in Heaven, but he grew tired of bowing at someone else's feet, and thus he was cast away, sent to a place where he could reign. I know Ginny's great and all, but she's headstrong, and after a while -I'm not accusing her of treason Ron- after a while she may not want to listen anymore, for all you know, she may already be planning to found a third army in the war," Hermione said. "What should we do?" Ron asked quietly. "For now, be normal. Talk to her, but don't tell her too much. Don't tell her too little either or she may think we're suspicious of her. Loosing her could be a horrible part of the war. And _watch _her carefully, if she does something odd, don't you dare consider confronting her-" Hermione said. "Isn't that a bit harsh?" Harry snapped. "Well, I'm not the one comparing the look in her eye to that of You-Know- Who now am I? I'm just saying, if you feel she's thinking like him then we must treat her as if she really was," Hermione said. Harry said nothing else for the rest of the day. He felt ashamed for even mentioning his ludicrous thought to Hermione and Ron. '_But'_ said a little voice in his head, '_you might be right about her, Hermione might be right. From now on you have to be careful around her. No matter how much you know you want her.'_

_If you are familiar with the characters and background that this story is based off of, it is more than likely due to the fact that this fan fiction is based off of character created by J.K. Rowling. The author of this said fiction (ssharry) owns nothing but the plot. The author also apologizes if any are insulted by the things stated or taking place in this story. It was created while listening to Tool so if you have any problems, I suggest you go and complain to the brilliant man that wrote the mesmerizing songs and his band of metaphysically enhanced demons- I mean musicians. Please enjoy the story and do not question the pointless Greek words "no?" and "yes?" written at the end. The author took and course on etymologies and now thinks she is a Greek goddess. In reality "yes" and "no" is all she know how to write and say. Greek goddess my can. Postscript: MAYNARD KEENAN IS EXTREMELY FUCKING HOT!_


End file.
